The Trip
by Fox Master
Summary: AU, Real world. Uzumaki, the school’s ‘loser’ finally came across a chance to escape his torture at school; a vacation to Suna! In his travels, he meets a pink-haired girl named Sakura. Naru/Saku
1. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto!

Chapter One: Enter: Uzumaki Naruto!

Story summary: AU, Real world. Uzumaki, the school's 'loser' finally came across a chance to escape his torture at school; a vacation to Suna! In his travels, he meets a pink-haired girl named Sakura. Naru/Saku

Authors Note: I planned this about Naruto's background and him leaving for this, next chapter will be Sakura's background and onward.

Please read and review

--

Key:

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

--

It is a gorgeous summer day and school had just ended moments ago for an eleven-year old boy, Uzumaki Naruto. Nowadays, he spends most his time outside of school locked in his room, since he has lost all interest in pursuing extracurricular activities, and believes school is just yet another nuisance to get through every day.

Now why would an eleven-year old boy daily life be so dreary? Simple; he was considered the school's loser; no one cared about him and always taunted him every chance they got. No one befriended him either, out of fear that they would gain his loser status too, and merely turned a blind eye to the bullying.

Naruto isn't dumb, as everyone thought he was, and knows that he is innocent of the accusations they laid on him. As a result, the boy hates everyone. He can't stand how everyone looks at him, whether in pity, apathy, or hate, and just wants to leave this place, his personal hell on earth.

School was over for the time being and he could finally relax in the safety and leisure of his own room; there would be no one to torment him now. He sat in front of his desk in an office chair, surfing the web and typing occasionally. Having no friends really limited what he could do in his spare time. In his eyes, he was all alone and would never have a normal, interactive, life like every other child.

---

The blonde was alert when he heard his mom knocked rather loudly on the door.

"I have something really important I need to talk to you about," his mom said, her voice slightly muffled by the piece of wood in between them.

Naruto grunted, got up and off his chair, and opened the door.

"What's so important, Mom?" he asked.

"Dad and I have decided to take us on this trip my company is offering. We would be traveling as a group with 4 or 5 other families to a foreign country," she said.

Naruto perked up at the thought of traveling out of country to Suna. He had never been there before, and it would be interesting to stare at something other than his glowing computer screen and the wall.

His mother then said that he would have 2 weeks to pack until they would leave. He desperately wanted so a reason to get out of the house and find something to do interesting to do for a change. After all, a vacation would take his mind off the torture called school that he has to go through on a nearly daily basis.

Naruto woke his sleeping computer and sifted through websites, trying to find something to occupy his bored mind. It's rather early to start packing for the trip, and he didn't have anything else to do on his agenda. In the end, he settled for watching episodes of his favorite TV show on the internet.

The world found Naruto one week later bored and somewhat frustrated at the slow pace that time was passing. At least now he could start creating a list of everything he needed to bring with him on the trip. He sat back at his desk and started scribbling random things he wanted to bring.

"Naruto, dinner's done."

"Okay, Mom. I'll be down in a sec." Naruto hustled down the stairs to join his mom and dad for a cheeseburger and some fruit.

----

That night, Naruto couldn't stop tossing and turning in his bed; sleep escaped him like sand through his fingers. Finally, after what seemed like the millionth try, he gave up the struggle against insomnia and went downstairs for some water.

Gulping down the last drops of water, he put the glass down and rested his hands on the counter of the sink. One thought ran through his mind as he stood there.

'_Will the kids there accept me? Or will they see me like everyone else here; a loser, an idiot, a misfit?_'

He sighed and walked back to his room and tried again to fall asleep. Little did he know that his mom was watching in the shadows, leaning on a wall. She sighed, knowing exactly why her son couldn't sleep. She shook her head and headed off to bed herself.

---

Tomorrow was the big day that the whole family was looking forward to. Naruto walked down the stairs, as usual, to breakfast with a crick in his neck. This was a ritual of sorts, one that he grew to be familiar with. A night of no sleep, only tossing and turning, followed up by waking up with a sore and tight neck.

"Morning Mom," he said as he took a seat.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" she answered from the kitchen. '_He'll probably answer with the usual but at least it cheers him up a bit when I ask_.'

"I couldn't sleep again and my neck hurts too… again" he replied.

"I'm sure it will get better."

"Thanks Mom. I'm glad you ask, it cheers me up a bit," he said with a fox like smile. She sighed and continued cooking their breakfast.

After a hearty meal of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, Naruto headed to his room to finish packing; he had most of the stuff he needed already in his bags, but he wanted to do a last second check.

Everyone in his family received a backpack with some basic traveling stuff to make the long flight more comfortable, or at least as comfortable as being stuck in a small space for hours.

He already did his laundry the previous day, so all the clothes he needed were already neatly packed and ready to go.

They would be spending most of the time in Suna traveling to all the different places in the country, so he needed clothing for every terrain. Also, there was no need of many electronics like his laptop, since finding an electrical plug in the middle of a desert can be quite difficult.

Having half the day left to himself, he decided that a nice video game would suffice to kill the time and make him tired enough to go to sleep. If he could sleep that is.

After brushing his teeth thoroughly, he rinsed his mouth out with a glass of water. Refilling the cup, he then took it into his bedroom and placed it beside his bed in case he needed a drink in the middle of the night. Sighing, he changed into his sleeping attire and crawled into bed.

----

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he had the roughest night he had had in a long time. The increased amount of tossing and turning had resulted in his water glass being knocked over, soaking the carpet on his floor. It also resulted in him only getting four hours of sleep. Grunting as he sat up, he winced, as the pain in his neck was bothering him particularly badly this morning. Grabbing a paper towel, he absorbed the water that had spilled during the night; or at least what hasn't soaked into the carpet already. Once he was satisfied, he threw the paper towel away and ran downstairs.

"I threw your bags in the car already, and we're grabbing breakfast on the road, so hustle to car! We are leaving in five minutes." Naruto's mom said as she ran to the garage.

"Okay, thanks Mom," Naruto called out as he too, ran to the car, passing his dad, who was busy loading the last of the bags on to the car.

----

Naruto sat in the car, staring out window as they pulled up to the drive-thru of a fast-food restaurant.

"What would you like to eat?" his mother asked from the front passenger seat of the car.

"I'll have a chicken biscuit," he replied, still staring out the window.

"Tell them 3 chicken biscuits and 3 orange juices, honey," she told her husband. He did just that and soon afterwards they were handed the food at the next window.

They were now thirty minutes from the airport, and Naruto still sat there, barely eating his sandwich and stared out the window.

"Anything wrong?" his mom asked, not looking back.

"You know what's wrong," was all he said his eyes never leaving the fast-moving blurs outside the car.

She paused her eating for a second and stated, "You know, you should move on from everything that happened in school; it's summer vacation now. Relax and have fun."

She took a bite from her sandwich when she finished talking.

Naruto smiled; he mother always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better, even if it's just a little.

"I will Mom, or at least I'll try to." he said, giving her his famous smile.

She looked back and smiled back at him as they pulled into the airport's parking lot.

----

So there it is, my first chapter to my first story

I'd like to thank mandy-san for everything she has done in helping me get this chapter ready. She was a real life saver.

I'll try to get the next chapter as fast as possible


	2. Enter: Sakura Haruno

Chapter Two: Enter: Sakura Haruno!

Chapter summary: We see Sakura's life back at home as she prepares for her travels. Naru/Saku

Authors Note: I planned this about Sakura's background and her leaving for the trip; next chapter will be them at the airport and them seeing each other for the first time on the plane.

--

Key:

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

--

It was a bright and sunny day at the Haruno household. School ended yesterday for an eleven-year old girl named Sakura Haruno, and she spends most of her spare afternoon time in her house doing homework or watching the television. She never did pursue any activities, not that she didn't want to, but because she never fit into the hierarchy of her school. All she wanted was to get out of the dreadful school and pursue a life in the medical field, desperately. She prayed to graduate from her high school so she could get out and start over, and to actually make friends and hang-out.

To any normal outsider, they would wonder why she would behave like this, to be a perfect student but to have no life, no parties, dates, or sleepovers. To the school, she wasn't perfect enough for them, so they would make fun of her about something as trivial her appearance. The next day, it would be something different. No matter where she went, someone would taunt her about her. Her normal reaction is to just keep walking and never making eye contact with that dreadful person. No one would talk to her in fear of the student body turning their cold, hateful gaze at them. To them, that person who would confront her was someone who they believe was turning against them; of siding with the misfit instead of the 'cool' people. Nobody wanted to be that person, so they turned a blind eye and left poor Sakura alone.

Sakura wasn't as strong as she seemed like at school; she would always rush to her room after school, throw her tired head down on her pillow and let tears stream down her face as she sobbed. She normally cries for thirty minutes, but to her, it seemed like hours. All she wanted was for them to stop, for her to disappear; to actually live a normal life. Deep inside though, she knows that it would never happen, and her acceptance was what slowly pulled her towards the darkness.

School ended for the summer yesterday, and at the time she is happy she could stay away from all of the tormentors. However, she realized how lonely it was without a friend to laugh with, to play with during the gorgeous days of summer. Not having friends to spend her time with made her depression spiral downward. She spent most of her time, when she wasn't busy, lying in bed, thoroughly depressed. She tried desperately to tell people, and herself, that she was fine, but she didn't fool anyone, let alone her closest people.

----

The pink haired girl was sitting by the glowing television when she was thrown out of her daze by her mom, trying to get her attention.

"I have something you might want to hear," her mom said quietly once she knew she had her attention.

She sighed quietly, rolling her eyes, and turned around to face her mom.

"Honey, we decided that since it's the summer and you don't have school, we could go traveling. We're all going with a group of people to Suna," she said.

Her face lit up just a little bit at the news she was hearing. In a way, she was slightly overjoyed at the fact of taking a one week vacation to a completely new place. She had never been out of the country before; she rarely ever comes out of her house during the day except for school. Now as she sat there on the couch, thoughts and ideas ran through her head at all the wonderful things she would be doing other than sitting in front of the glowing television that she had been attracted to during the past several days.

Her mother explained to her that she would have 2 weeks to pack until they would have to head off. Secretly, she wanted a good reason to leave the house, but never had one till now. She realized for a week, she could leave the boredom and loneliness of her house along with the taunting and teasing of everyone around here to travel to a faraway place and to see new things.

After the wonderful thoughts flowing through her mind calmed, she turned back to the television and flipped through the channels trying to find one to satisfy her curiosity. She wanted to just throw her stuff in the bag right now and leave; she was excited to the extreme, but she knew it was still too early to be packing. Since nothing else was on her To-Do-List, she turned the television off and slowly walked up the stairs to her safe heaven called her room to read the book she started yesterday.

One week later, life found an extremely frustrated Sakura due the fact that time for her seemed to have stopped. It was close enough to the departure date, and she couldn't wait any longer to start her packing. By this point, she had run the list of what she would need to have on the trip through her head thousands of times.

"Sakura, come down for dinner before it gets cold."

"Be down in a little bit," Sakura yelled out her bedroom door. She dropped her things and casually walked to the dining room for a wonderful dinner she would never get tired of.

----

Late in the night, Sakura was having the worst sleep problem she ever had in a long time. That night, all she could do was let her body toss and turn relentlessly all night. After a nightmare, she bolted upright, calmed herself, and yawned. Crawling out of bed, she walked her tired body to the bathroom for some rest and relaxing.

Splashing the cool water on her face, she leaned forward on the counter, and stared at her tired face. As she stood there, face and hair dripping with the cold water, only one thought went through her head, no matter how much she tried to shake it off.

'_Will I be taunted for my looks like I do here or will I actually be acknowledged? To be accepted in the society of everyone around me with open arms._'

She let out a long outburst of air as she climbed back to bed, trying to fall into that peaceful sleep she had wanted so badly these past few days. During her adventure to the bathroom, she never realized the presence of her mom on the other side of the wall. She had a small smile on her face and thought,

'_Hopefully this trip will help her, but only time will tell._' She got up, slowly and quietly, and tip-toed to her room, being careful not to disturb her daughter in the process.

---

Tomorrow was the day Sakura swore she would die if it never came. Both her mom and dad were also looking forward to this trip. Sakura carefully walked to the kitchen for a basic breakfast consisting of cold cereal. As she was walking, her whole body felt like it was going to fall apart right there on the spot. This was, sadly, normal during the week, as she got no sleep due to her worries.

"Morning, Mom," she said sleepily as she hobbled into the kitchen, taking her usually seat.

'_I know it will be the usual, but it might help if I ask_.'

"How do you feel this morning?" she asked as she poured her breakfast and sat down across from her.

"Slept like I've been sleeping the whole week," Sakura replied. "It sucks that I can't get a decent good night's rest."

"Give it time and it will get better," was all her reply.

"Thanks Mom," she said, embracing her in a tight hug. She pulled away and sat down at the table while her mom went to finish cooking breakfast for herself.

Washing her bowl and spoon out in the sink, Sakura put them both on the counter and walked to her room to finish her packing; most of her packing was already done except for a few small things. Those she quickly threw into her bag. She then double checked everything, and was satisfied that nothing was missing; she had to make sure she was ready for such a big event, after all.

She was grateful that she did her laundry when she did; now she was able to pack the clothes early, saving the hassle of doing so later.

Sakura knew that during the trip, she would be walking and traveling around Suna to see all the sights. All electrical equipment would be useless, since Suna is surrounded by their beloved desert.

Having the evening to herself, she decided it was best to relax and enjoy some television until she was too tired to keep her eyes open. That is, if she could go to sleep that easy.

Once she felt like she was going to crash right there on that couch, she ambled over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was satisfied with her teeth, she filled a glass with water and brought it to her room in case she woke up and needed a drink in the middle of the night like always.

----

Waking up from a night more terrible than yesterday, she noticed that her water glass had fallen onto her bed. Grumbling about how it had to be this morning of all mornings for it had to happen, Sakura walked to the kitchen to grab some paper towels to clean up the mess. Happy at the result of her cleaning, she slowly made her way back downstairs to help load the car.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she saw her mom move around quickly, trying to get everything ready.

"Sakura, I put all of your stuff in the car already. We're leaving in a couple minutes," Sakura's mom yelled out as she hurried past her to grab a bag.

"Thank you Mom," said Sakura rather tiredly. She slowly made her way to the car and hopped in as her dad was loading the last of the bags into the trunk.

----

Approaching the drive-thru at the restaurant, Sakura sat there, reading a book she just got.

"What do you want Sakura?" her mother asked as they pulled up to the speaker.

"I'll just have an egg and cheese biscuit," she answered, eyes never leaving the book.

Turning to her husband, Sakura's mom told him to order three egg and cheese biscuits, an orange juice, and two coffees. They were handed the food at the window, ate it all, and then drove off to the airport.

Forty five minutes into the ride, Sakura just sat there, eyes glued to her book and sipping on her orange juice every so often.

"You all right Sakura?" her mom asked, her attention focused on the landscape outside the windshield.

"You should know by now what's wrong mom," she stated, still reading the intense story.

After the brief moment of silence, she replied, "All I'm asking is for you to relax and have fun. We won't be around school and you'll meet new people. Give it a shot, and I'm sure you will have fun."

She took a sip of her coffee at the end of her statement and put on a big, dramatic show of thanks to the person that invented the heavenly and addicting drink.

Sakura grinned a little bit as she bookmarked her page and closed her book. Her mom could always lighten the mood, even if just a little bit.

"Don't worry Mom, I will," she said as she threw the book into her bag.

She took the last bit of her biscuit with her as they pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

----

Finally, chapter 2

Next chapter may take longer as I'm going to be charting new territory for myself. Wish me luck and hopefully, it'll turn out great (I pray)

Thank you mandy-san for your time in helping me.

Please R&R


	3. AN

Okay, it's been forever since I've updated and I'm very sorry. I've had no time to even write anything. I had SAT's I had to study for. This week I have SOL's, end of year Exam's. This weekend I have a concert and next weekend I have a bike trip. I have my CCENT (Cisco Certified Entry Network Technician), A+ Essentials and A+ IT Technician test to study for and take some time here. Summer is completely up in the air about what is happening, involving jobs for me. I'm almost certain I will not be taking my previous summer job which would involve me being gone for 9 weeks (Yay).

I will in no way give up on this story but realize updates will come very slowly

As a side note, this story is a hard one for me to write. This story is actually not fictional. It is based on a real life event based off of my life. I really did face everything Naruto did and you all will find out what happens. I will say this; it will have a romantic ending but nothing M rated or suggesting any themes that would make it M rated.

I hope you all will bear with me and I'll see if I can get this rolling again.

-Fox Master


	4. AN2

I'm sorry to say, but it has been confirmed that I'll be gone for 9 weeks starting tomorrow. I'll have no internet unless I come home for a short amount of time. I will have free time to hopefully get some writing done while I'm sitting around at my work. This could mean updates will come every week (no guarantee) but that won't happen during the first week at work. I wanted to fill you all in so you all understand why updates have not been coming.

Thank you so much for your patience

-Fox Master


	5. The Flight

Here it is through my laptop crash, work, and everything.

Please R&R

Enjoy!

Chapter Three: The Flight

Chapter summary: We see Naruto's and Sakura's family arrive at the airport and board the plane. Naru/Saku

Authors Note: I planned this about the final tension of Naruto and Sakura leaving to get on the plane and their flight over

--

Key:

'Thought'

"Speech"

--

Sakura sat between her parents on the shuttle bus. Her face was impassive as she stared out the dark window as they passed the endless stream of cars.

The bus screeched to a halt, she blinked and turned around to see she was right outside of the doors to the enormous airport. Grabbing her bags, she filed her way out of the bus and stood staring at the doors, her thoughts completely empty.

"Come on sweetie, we need to get out tickets and bags checked in," her mom said, resting her warm hand on her daughter's shoulder. Sakura let out a small smile and followed her mom and dad into the busy airport.

When they got in, Sakura couldn't help but feel depressed due to the check in lines that seemingly never ending.

"We better get in line quickly before it gets any worse," her father suggested. He walked to the check in line that they needed to be in, and Sakura quickly followed, trying to stay right on his heels.

After what seemed like eternity to Sakura, they finally reached the counter. Sakura threw her bags onto the scale along with the rest of her family's suitcases. After receiving the tickets, they started their trek to the gate they needed to get to.

---

Naruto sat down on the bench with his book bag and suitcase, wondering why the bus couldn't come faster. He looked that his watch and let out a long groan.

"It'll come soon, just be patient," his mom said, leaning against the post. Sure enough, the bus came around the corner. He let out another sigh, sat up and grabbed his things.

The bus pulled up and he walked on, surprised it wasn't that crowded. He sat in the back as the bus lurched forward toward the airport.

After five minutes of the bumpiest ride Naruto has ever had the 'joy' of being on, he got off with his bags and walked into the airport.

Inside the airport, Naruto stood there, wondering how in the world they would find their way to where they needed to go.

"This way son," his dad yelled over to him. Naruto looked to his side and saw his dad motioning him over. Naruto grunted and walked his way over, trying desperately not to run into anyone.

---

Sakura was walking behind her parents, staring at everything around her. This was her first time in an airport, and she was marveled at how it was like the mall where she lived except five times the size.

"We're going to have to shuttle over to our gate so we might as well as get lunch here. Is there anything around here where you would like to eat Sakura?" her mom asked as they stopped at a food court.

Sakura looked around, trying desperately to make up her mind. Finally her mind settled on a sub restaurant. She walked over with her family to get something eat, not believing how hungry she was.

---

As Naruto walked with his family through the labyrinth airport, he spotted a burger restaurant to his right. Just noticing his hunger, he turned to his mom and dad and asked if they could stop here and eat lunch. They both figured it be a good idea because they didn't know if they would get a chance, and they both were starving as well.

They grabbed their food and found a table. Naruto got normal lunch consisting of 3 cheese burgers, a large fry, large drink, and a large milkshake. In thirty minutes, his entire tray was wiped clean. To this day, even his parents couldn't figure out how he did this.

"We should probably start getting to the gate even through we'll be a couple hours early," his mom spoke up as they started their long walk again. Naruto let out a long groan, since he didn't to sit and be bored. His mom just chuckled as they boarded their shuttle bus.

---

Sakura sat at the gate, slouched over with her right fingers drumming on the armrest. Five minutes ago, she just found out that her plane wouldn't leave for another couple hours. Sighing, she reached her left hand over and grabbed her drink. She put the straw to her mouth and as she went to take a sip, she was greeted with the slurping sound indicating that her drink was empty. She rolled her eyes and got up to throw it away.

Sakura noted other families at the same gate, but had no desire at the moment to pay attention to that detail, she desperately just wanted to board the plane and take off. Taking one final glance out the window, she saw the plane she would be taking. Closing her weary eyes, she nodded off to the sleep that had been tugging at her during this eventful day.

---

Naruto arrived exhausted at the gate. As he was looking for a spot to sit, he noticed two kids about his age that stood out very well. One was a boy wearing all green and the other was a girl with pink hair. He shook his head and walked over to three empty seats next to the window looking out over their plane they would be taking. Sliding his backpack that seemed to have been getting heavier by the day, he sat down and stared out the window, wondering what would come during this trip.

Hours later, he was shaken out of his thoughts by his mother. Looking at her questioningly, she simply stated that they were now boarding. Grabbing his pack, he slung it over his shoulder and followed his family out to the plane.

He was walking down the never ending hallway when he stopped in front of the door to the plane. Nervousness started shaking his body relentlessly has he stood there. Finally getting the courage to move his trembling body, he stepped through the door and onto the plane.

Walking down the aisle, he noticed the seats had buttons on the armrest and there were screens on the back of every seat along with a game controller seated below it.

"Here are our seats," his mom pointed out as they came to a stop in the middle of the plane. "Which seat do you want Naruto?"

Naruto pondered this for a couple seconds before deciding on the seat next to the aisle. Since there were only two seats together, his dad sat in the row in front of them. As Naruto was getting settled in, he noticed a family approaching him. As they walked by, the mom and daughter took a seat behind them. Naruto instantly recognized the girl as that pink haired one sitting in the waiting area in the airport.

Putting his attention back to getting everything together, he slid his backpack under the seat as much as possible. His attention was suddenly caught when the stewardess, who asked if he wanted headphones so he could listen to the movie or music. Grabbing the headphones and saying thanks, he hung them on the armrest so he could easily grab them later.

After the excruciating wait, a voice came over the intercom saying they were pulling out to the runway. Right as the voice stopped talking, the plane starting moving out to the runway slowly. Naruto stared intently out the window as it approached.

Suddenly, the plane rapidly accelerated. Naruto leaned back in his seat as the plane's nose started pointing upwards. In no time, they were rapidly climbing upwards. Naruto thought to himself, "Here we go."

---

The plane stopped its ascension and was now traveling at a steady pace. Sakura plugged her headphones in and started watching the movie that was playing. They wouldn't arrive until after dinner, meaning they would be eating on the plane.

They movie ended and soon after, dinner was being handed out. To Sakura, the food wasn't the best, but at least she could eat it. Once finished, she told her mom that she was heading to the bathroom. As she stood up, she realized five other families were surrounding where she was sitting. She looked to the seat in front and saw a blond haired kid playing a video game. She guessed that he was about her age. Turning around, she walked back to the bathroom.

As Sakura was reading a book, a voice came over the intercom saying that they were going to start to land. As the plane came down, Sakura could see more and more of the city they were landing in. Sakura threw her body back into the seat as the plane came down on the runaway, tires screeching as they hit the pavement.

The plane was then towed to the gate and everyone was then starting to get off, Sakura and her family followed as they step into the airport.


	6. Arrival

This isn't beta read as I wanted to see how well I did. It I also much sorter, but due to my schedule, it may be like that for the rest of the story

---

The Trip Chapter 4: Arrival

---

Key:

'Thought'

"Speech"

---

Naruto stared in awe at how the airport was completely different. Looking back, he watched as the other teens had that same look in their eyes.

Following his parents, he went through the labyrinth known as Suna International Airport. Arriving at their destination, he noticed a shiny metal oval. Without warning, a red light on top of it started flashing. Instantly, the metal started moving as bags flew out of the tunnel onto the metal contraption.

He looked right and saw his parents grabbing their bags of the carousel. His mom called over to him telling him to grab his bags when they come around.

Turning back to the machine, his eyes scanned back and forth, sorting through the endless cycle of bags going across. Spotting his bag, he grabbed it and hurried to the direction of his parents.

---

Sakura was standing with her parents discussing where to go, luggage strewed across beside her. While her parents were busy with their discussion, she turned her head and saw other families walking off.

She was startled when her parents called her and told her to follow them.

They reached the exit of the airport and noticed two adults holding signs. They were the people that would escort them in their tour.

As they walked off to the bus, she noticed all the people she noticed on the plane were here. One by one, the families loaded onto the charter bus and sped off down the road.

---

Naruto's attention during the ride was on the scenery flying by. The building's design, everything was different than back home. Enjoying the sights, he pulled out his ipod and listened to his music, letting himself be absorbed by the scenery.

Half an hour later, the bus pulled up to the hotel. Stepping out, Naruto turned his head straight up, staring endlessly to the roof of the tan building.

Stepping into the lobby, he instantly noticed how neatly decorated it was. Red carpet floors with polished wood walls made up the lobby. To the left, he noticed the eating area, with white sheets on the table. Another table to the left held a large basket on its side. Coming out from it was all different types of bread.

Getting their room number, he went up the flight of stairs to the third floor. Halfway down the hall, he came to room number 325. His dad put the shiny key in and turned the knob.

---

All Sakura could do was stand there and stare in awe at what was in front. The room was beautifully decorated with colors blending together.

To the left was a simple kitchen, with tan counter tops. The tan walls had brightly colored blanks hanging as well as pictures of the most beautiful scenes she could only assume was taken from around here.

She went to the other side of her room, and found her bedroom with a bed right against the window overlooking the town. The room was small, but had enough room to move around. Sakura liked that aspect, it made the room feel cozy she thought.

Walking to her bed, she bent down and unzipped her black duffel bag. She pulled put a small clock and set on the window sill next to her bed. Next, she laid the neatly folded clothes in the drawers.

"Sakura, we have to go down to the lobby for a quick meeting" yelled her mom.

"Be right there." She quickly made on last check to make sure everything was neat and ran out the door.

---

Naruto stepped out the door with his parents. Walking down the hall, he slowly made his way down the wooden stairs. Stepping into the lobby, he found a place to sit.

Once everyone was settled, two females started introducing themselves as Kumiko and Aimi. They started explaining the schedule for tomorrow. They explained that after breakfast, they would split the groups into adults and kids. After explaining that the rest of the night was theirs, Naruto and his family walked back to their room.

---

There it is. Again, this is shorter than the others but it will be like that probably for the rest of the chapters. There may also be a couple day time skip to speed it up (maybe even at the beginning of this next chapter), but we'll see.

Again, R&R, thank you


End file.
